Alive
by 8starry-eyed8
Summary: The "after-ending" to Dragon Age following the slaying of the archdemon.  For all you romantics out there.  Please read and review!  Pairing: Zevran/f!Aimayu
1. The beginning of the end

not to be full of myself, but I love this story. I hope you do too. :D

my Grey Warden's name is Aimayu, pronounced "Aye-my-you" (it's pretend Dalish).

anyway, please read and review! I'd love to know what you think.

* * *

A beacon of light emanated from the dragon's wound as Aimayu plunged the great sword across its bloody neck, piercing the stormy red sky. Her teammates watched it all happen from several yards away—her lithe body was concealed by the blinding light, growing brighter and brighter until a sudden force ripped out of the archdemon's body. The blast send a wave of energy; it immediately knocked everyone on the tower onto their backs, even knocking a few darkspawn off of Fort Drakon entirely.

All across the city of Denerim, the powerful explosion caught the attention of soldiers and darkspawn alike. The darkspawn retreat began, all of them desperate and confused without the archdemon to lead them. Cheers erupted from the Ferelden soldiers as the cloud of energy atop Fort Drakon slowly dispersed, until it disappeared entirely.

Zevran got up from the rooftop floor, his head dizzy, searching for the body of Aimayu with restrained panic. He found her, lying motionless about ten feet from the corpse of the archdemon. Her leather helmet was knocked off her head, revealing her beautiful blond hair. He knelt on one knee, brushing her wispy bangs from eyes, and lifted her head carefully.

Ayu was peacefully still despite their surroundings, like she was having a pleasant afternoon nap while covered in blood.

"Wake up, Ayu!" Zevran urged fiercely. "It's over. You did it, now open your eyes." He shook her shoulders gently, waiting for a response.

Ayu finally stirred, groaning and blinking her amethyst eyes at him, lifting her hand to her forehead and wincing.

"That damn d-dragon…" she muttered incoherently.

Zevran nearly laughed with relief. He lifted her into a sitting position; his gloved hand gently supporting her head, and gave her a passionate kiss on her delicate, and bloody, lips. Ayu passed out in his arms shortly, her head lolling against his armored chest. Zevran sighed and shook his head, a smile playing on his lips while he looked down at her serene unconscious form. Ayu's lips were slightly parted, her bloody, blond hair tangled, and her cheeks and forehead had a feverish color about them. He hoisted her into his arms and looked around for his other companions.

Zevran had known she would not perish from the final blow on the archdemon. Aimayu had told him of Morrigan's ritual during their stay at Redcliffe castle, before the last time they had enjoyed each other's company prior to their march to Denerim.

* * *

"I might actually survive this whole thing, if Morrigan is right." Ayu had told him hopefully, fidgeting with her wavy white-blond hair as she sat on the edge of her bed.

Both elves were weakly illuminated by the warm glow of two candles, casting eerie shadows around the room. Arl Eamon had given Aimayu one of the nicest guest rooms, one that she eagerly invited Zevran to share with her.

"You will, I am sure of it. Morrigan is not one to lie about something as serious as this, no? And you know how she cares for you," He replied coolly, soothing her doubts.

Zevran was lying on the other side of the great bed in only his leather trousers. He pulled her backwards towards him, so her head rested on his firm abdomen. Ayu immediately felt better at his touch, and closed her eyes. It had been an outrageously stressful few weeks for her what with the landsmeet, and this alone time was desperately needed. She knew she should have been using that night to rest before the long march to Denerim. But based on the likelihood of failing during the coming battle, the night could be the last one to enjoy with Zevran.

And Aimayu planned to make the best of that time.

She adjusted herself expertly so she was straddling his hips.

"_Zev..ran_..?" She murmured seductively, turning slightly to trail her fingers down the length of his thigh.

Zevran smirked at her, moving his hands to slowly and tenderly rub her sides.

"Yes, my dear Warden?"

She leaned down to whisper in his pointed ear, her soft hair falling around her face onto Zevran's bare chest, "I love you."

Ayu's emotions forced her to stop; her mind was flooding with the though of death. It was all so close she could practically feel it. Maker knew she loved Zevran, which is why she couldn't bear the though of being separated from him in any way.

He looked at her curiously as he felt Ayu's body unexpectedly stiffen around him, and heard a whimper. Ayu lifted her hands to her face, trying to hide her tears.

She felt worse knowing she was ruining their last night together.

"What is it, _amora_?" Zevran asked, moving her delicate hands away with his own.

Her tone was shaky and distressed, as she gazed at him through moist eyes.

"I just, want to be sure you know I love you…in case I—"

In one swift, forceful movement, Zevran pushed Ayu off his torso and onto her back. She gasped as she landed with her back against the bed, Zevran's arm cradling her head.

"Do _not_ say that, Ayu," Zevran growled, his eyes narrowed, "Just don't."

Ayu was stunned at the sudden mood change. Only a moment ago, he was as calm as if tomorrow was… well, as if it wasn't the biggest and most dangerous day of their lives.

Apparently, he was as fearful as she was.

He kissed her tears off her rosy cheeks, and gave her a stern look.

Some time passed in silence, the lovers taking control of their thoughts. Ayu knew she should try to be optimistic, at least for Zevran.

"I…I'm sorry," Aimayu finally said with a small smile, "I love you, Zev."

"And I love you… so much it hurts," he responded with a frown, kissing her lips lightly.

And with those words spoken, the two lovers engaged in a night of pure bliss, lust, and desperate romance, desiring fiercely that that night would not be their last.

* * *

But now was not the time to think of such things, Zevran decided. He spied Wynne brushing filth off her robes, at healing distance from the archdemon's body. She waved her staff at him weakly, signaling that she was fine. Mending magic glowed from her hand, directed at a wound on her arm. But the final party member, Alistair, was nowhere to be seen. For this particular battle Aimayu decided to keep the future king of Ferelden where she could see him, leaving Sten to lead the others by the city gate.

"King Alistair? If your majesty is alive, now is the time to show yourself," Zevran called out to the heaps of bodies lying around.

He finally heard muffled groaning, in the general direction of a corpse pile. Alistair wobbled to his feet, a hand covering his wounded side, kicking darkspawn bodies out of his way as he shuffled towards Zevran.

"That… was a wonderful experience," he grumbled, looking around for his magically- enhanced sword.

"I am relieved to see you well, King Alistair. I am certain Wynne would be happy to tend to your injuries." Zevran said with forced pleasantness. Alistair was not very fond of being called king, and Zevran knew it.

"_Right_," Alistair responded sarcastically. "It's good to see you alive, Zevran."

Alistair froze mid sword-search when he realized who was in Zevran's arms.

"Ayu!" He called frantically, tilting her chin up so he could better inspect her scratched-up face. When he received no response, he looked at Zevran with narrowed eyes.

"What happened? Is she…?" He trailed off, unable to finish his question.

"Alive?" Zevran answered. "Yes, she is. It would seem that Morrigan's ritual worked after all. But it would be best to get her to a healer, no?"

He walked off towards Wynne without waiting for a response. After everything they've been through, the two companions were still rather cold to each other.

Alistair blinked, surprised that Zevran knew about the ritual already. Then it dawned on him that, of course, Aimayu would let _him_ know. Jealousy stinging in his chest, he followed Zevran to where Wynne was healing the surviving soldiers.

Around them, Redcliffe and Dwarven soldiers clapped each other on the back in congratulations and relief. Others simply went down into the tower as fast as they could, desperate to get back home. Wynne was hastily casting healing spells on each soldier that let her, the blue glow pulsating from her hand, her spiritual presence having a calming effect on the men.

Wynne spotted Alistair and Zevran heading towards her, Aimayu still cradled in his arms, and rushed through the crowd of soldiers to greet them.

"Excuse me… excuse me, sir, pardon me, I just need to get through… yes, you're welcome, excuse me please… Oh, thank the Maker you're both well! How is she, Zevran?" Wynne asked, the skin crinkling around her mouth as she smiled loosely, weariness and relief in her eyes.

"Not dead, I am pleased to say. She lost consciousness from that explosion, I believe, after I found her." Zevran explained, while Alistair stood by silently, wishing he could reach out and touch her relaxed face without being questioned. Which, he knew, was wrong… he was already betrothed to Queen Anora, after all, but he couldn't help his desires.

"We should exit the tower swiftly," Wynne advised, "to be sure we are safe from harm. The stairs are this way. Oh, and congratulations on defeating the archdemon. Well done, to all of you. I'll need to thank her properly when she awakens."

A moment later, Ayu stirred in Zevran's arms.

She was curiously pale, her hands trembling as she tried to get down.

"Wait, Zevran," she commanded weakly, her face contorted in pain, "put me down."

He did as her was told, and Ayu got on her feet hesitantly. She moved away from the group a few feet and got onto her knees, suddenly vomiting a sinister red liquid onto the stone. The group had no time to react before Ayu collapsed onto the ground again.

Alistair just stared as Wynne and Zevran rushed to lift her off the ground, Wynne checking her over for any infections or wounds.

"She isn't hurt, Wynne," Alistair said sadly, looking at Ayu tenderly, "She's always reacted badly to the darkspawn taint."

He gestured to he vomited fluid on the ground. "That, there, is tainted blood; her body is trying to purge it from her system. I saw it happen once before with another Grey Warden, it's not extremely uncommon. She should feel better now."

Indeed, the color returned to Ayu's skin as she was held, once again unconscious, in Zevran's arms.

"It is still curious; she has never vomited blood before, or looked so pale," Zevran commented, examining Ayu's now peaceful expression.

"I'll bet killing the archdemon has taken a toll on her body, weakened it temporarily," Alistair said, patting Ayu's head admiringly. "She's very strong."

"Strong or not, we need to get off this tower," Wynne stated bluntly, and the two agreed.

The trio headed down the many hallways and staircases in Fort Drakon, Zevran being careful not to jostle Ayu too roughly. She mumbled unintelligibly in her sleep, a faraway expression on her face, while gripping Zevran's shoulder lightly. Alistair followed behind them, silently wishing he were the one to carry Aimayu. Wynne subtly rolled her eyes at the three and their vicious love triangle: Alistair pouting, Zevran smug, and Ayu unconscious.

"Wait a moment," Zevran said, pausing on the stairs, "She's trying to tell us something."

"She's not going to vomit again, is she?" Alistair asked with a grimace.

Ayu mumbled something indecipherable, her brow furrowed.

"Louder, _amora_, we cannot hear you," Zevran urged quietly.

The trio leaned in closer, listening carefully.

"Straw…berry." Ayu stated in a content voice, her eyes still closed. She had always had an uncanny obsession with any fruit. Her life dream as a child was to try them all.

"Maker," Wynne said, shaking her head in bewilderment, "that girl _dreams_ in fruit. It's unhealthy."

Alistair chuckled. "Forget about the Blight; this is what she needs medical attention for."

Another flight of stairs later, and the three companions finally made if outside of Fort Drakon. Once they made it out of the gate, throngs of soldiers and friends swarmed over to greet them, cheering loudly. A group of Circle mages quickly took Aimayu from Zevran, despite his protests, assuring him that First Enchanter Irving would be taking good care of her. Zevran watched as she was carried off into a nearby tent, presumably where Irving waited to examine her.

Alistair was immediately checked for any wounds, being fawned over by nurses and soldiers alike. He disappeared inside what Zevran assumed to be a royal tent fit for a king.

Wynne joined Irving in the Circle's tent, eagerly explaining Aimayu's condition.

Zevran, surrounded by cheering soldiers and receiving appreciative claps on the back, felt powerless without Ayu safe where he could see her. Nothing else to do, he allowed a mage to heal his wounds and accepted a pint of ale from an enthusiastic knight. Soon, he knew, everyone would head back to the palace.

A crier bellowed from a distance, "The coronation will take place at noon tomorrow, if not earlier! All nobles and friends are invited to attend the crowning of brave King Alistair and good Queen Anora at the royal palace, here in Denerim! Our heroes will be warmly welcomed!"


	2. The meeting

This part shows how Zev and Aimayu met, in-between parts of the story. Enjoyy and review!

* * *

The first time Aimayu had ever laid eyes on Zevran the assassin was somewhere in the forest, when she was heading to the Circle Tower with Sten, Morrigan, and Alistair. She was caught off guard by an average girl running towards them, crying and shouting for help with bandits who were attacking her carriage. Automatically Aimayu, Ayu for short, jumped into action to help this poor soul, beckoning her group to follow the young maiden. A broken carriage and some armed figures came quickly into view. It was surprising to see the woman walk right up to the said 'bandits', give the leader a smile, and turn around to give the four an apologetic shrug.

An ambush.

Great.

"Oh, well, thanks a bunch," Ayu called bitterly to the traitorous woman, "bitch!"

"Enjoy your time with these assassins. It was nice meeting you!" She called back with a wave, walking away with a pouch of gold coins.

Ayu directed her glare at the leader and drew her swords.

"Surrender, and we will show mercy," she called to him. Sten grunted in disapproval.

"…We will?" Morrigan muttered from behind her, clearly disappointed.

"I am afraid I must turn down your generous offer," the elven assassin responded sarcastically. "The Grey Wardens die here."

A powerful _snap_ was heard as a giant tree above them suddenly came crashing down, threatening to crush them instantly. Aimayu and her crew were able to narrowly avoid the falling oak, though Ayu had to yank Alistair by the arm to get him moving. They landed a few feet from the fallen tree with a clumsy _thump_.

"That's hardly fair," Ayu growled at the assassin.

He just smirked and drew his swords, signaling his allies to attack.

Probably twenty minutes later, Alistair and Sten had killed off the majority of the ambushers while Morrigan froze and shattered the rest with her icy magic. Not that it wasn't a difficult battle; the ambushers' mages had Ayu paralyzed for a few minutes before she could do anything effective. It took a serious amount of mental resistance just to get to the mages and finish them off.

The Elvin leader was clearly skilled in his line of work, and could defend himself against Sten for a while, until Alistair bashed him in the head with the hilt of his sword. He instantly fell to the ground without so much as a grunt.

Morrigan finished off the archers with an electric bolt each, and then gave the all clear. Her version of the all-clear signal, in this situation, was setting the broken carriage on fire.

"All right!" Ayu said enthusiastically, "thank you Morrigan, and well-done team. Now lets—"

"Hold your enthusiasm," Alistair interrupted, gesturing to the body on the ground, "He's still alive. I knocked him out before."

"I suspect he was sent by your friend Loghain. Kill him now," Morrigan insisted.

"We should at least talk to him, yes?" Aimayu said, inspecting the elf curiously. His shallow breathing was the only sign he was alive. Ayu had to admit, as she and Morrigan swiftly tied him up, the elf was mysteriously handsome. He had almost shoulder-length dirty blonde locks, with two braids tied behind his head. Although bloody and unconscious, Ayu couldn't help but blush as she touched him.

Ayu pushed on his chest, hoping to wake him. She tapped his head. She pinched his forearm.

"Come on, wake up," she urged him loudly, "before I change my mind."

"We are wasting time," Sten said impatiently, "I will handle this."

"No, wait, Sten—"

Sten kicked the elf square in the stomach, earning a startled groan.

The elf blinked at the group, confused and disoriented.

"Mmmhh.. What…? I—…oh." The assassin seemed to realize his position, and sighed.

"I rather thought I'd wake up dead, or not wake up at all, as the case may be."

The assassin had a distinctly foreign accent, unlike anything Ayu had ever heard.

"But, I see you haven't killed me yet," He said, looking up at Aimayu curiously.

Ayu smirked. "It's nice to see another elf. Even if that elf just tried to kill me."

"Is that your only basis on sparing his life?" Alistair asked, bewildered.

"Of course not! This is for information, I assure you," Ayu explained quickly.

"Please, we have no intention of harming you further if you comply. I just have some questions."

"Ah, so I am to be interrogated. Let me save you some time. My name is Zevran, Zev to my friends. I am a member of the Antivan Crows, brought here for the sole purpose of slaying any surviving Grey Wardens." Zevran smiled with amusement, "Which I have failed at, sadly."

"I'm rather happy you failed," Ayu remarked.

"Antivan Crows? What are those?" Alistair asked, still suspicious.

"They're a guild, of sorts, of assassins, aren't they? From Antiva?" Ayu asked with interest.

"Oh? I am surprised you have not heard of us. Back where I come from, we are rather infamous."

"…Not for being good assassins, I see," Alistair remarked quietly.

"Is that what you Fereldens do? Mock your prisoners? Such cruelty," Zevran said, sending Alistair a devious look.

"Alistair, be quiet," Ayu commanded. "So who hired you, anyway?"

"A rather taciturn fellow in the capitol… Loghain, was it? Yes, that's it."

"So you're loyal to Loghain?" Ayu asked, disappointed, thinking she may have to kill him after all.

"I have no idea what his issues are with you. The usual, I imagine; you threatened his power, yes? Beyond that, no, I am not loyal to him. I was contracted to perform a service."

"And now that you have… failed that service?" Morrigan asked.

"Well, that is between Loghain and the Crows. And between the Crows and myself."

"And now, I believe it's between you and me," Ayu remarked, "Why are you telling us all this so openly?"

"Why not?" Zevran said, chuckling lightly. I wasn't paid for silence. Not that I offered it for sale, precisely."

"So you're not even loyal to your employers?" Ayu asked, interested in the elf's way of thinking.

"Loyalty is an interesting concept. If you wish, and you're done interrogating me, we can discuss it further."

"Very well... I'm listening," Ayu said. She knelt down, tired of standing.

"Well, here's the thing. I failed to kill you, so my life is forfeit. That's how it works. If you don't kill me, the Crows will," Zevran explained, grimacing at the thought, "The thing is, I like living. And you are obviously the sort to give the Crows pause. So,"

Zevran paused to look at Ayu with a grin, "Let me serve _you_, instead."

"Wait, really? Interesting choice. If you can't beat them, join them." Alistair commented.

"Exactly, my friend."

"Can we expect the same amount of loyalty from you, then?" Ayu asked, a bit suspicious of his motives.

"To be completely honest, I was never given much of a choice regarding joining the Crows. They bought me on the slave market when I was a child. I think I paid my worth back to them plus tenfold. The only way out, however, is to sign up with someone they can't touch. Even if I kill you now, they might kill me on principle for failing the first time. Honestly, I'd rather take my chances with you."

Ayu looked at him for a moment, considering. There was no doubt Zevran was capable as a rogue, and his looks were definitely a plus. So, why not?

"…Very well, Zevran. I accept your offer."

Alistair coughed behind her. "If you'll, err, excuse us for a moment, everyone, please…"

Alistair said, towing Ayu by the arm away from the assassin.

"What? What? Did I do something wrong?" Ayu asked, when they had reached a good distance from the others.

"Stop looking at me like I'm crazy, Alistair."

Alistair finally released Ayu's arm. "You're taking the _assassin_ with us now? Does that really seem like a good idea, Ayu?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, admittedly, yes. Trust me, I know what I'm doing. You know as well as I do that we need as much help as we can get in this situation. And really, I don't think he'll assassinate us."

"Well, you never know," Alistair said with an agitated sigh. "All right, fine. I see your point. But if there was a sign we were desperate, I think it just knocked on the door and said hello."

Aimayu laughed and tugged his hand. "Come welcome our newest party member."

Alistair obediently followed, secretly delighted that she had touched his hand, however casually.

Zevran watched Ayu and Alistair talking in the distance from the ground, while Sten and Morrigan silently stood over him. Which was awkward, since they had nothing to say. Based on the look on Ayu's face as she approached him, Zevran guessed he was going to be living after all.

"Good news, Zevran. You may join us in our, how you say, 'quest' against the darkspawn," Ayu said with a smile. She offered her hand to help him off the ground, which he accepted.

"Thank you, Grey Wardens. I hereby pledge my oath of loyalty to you until such a time as you choose to release me from it. I am your man, without reservation; this, I swear," Zevran said, sounding sincere.

"And what are _you_ blushing at, templar?" Morrigan asked Alistair when she noticed the tint in his cheeks. "You best learn to cover your emotions, unless you wish them exposed."

"Could you go die somewhere? That would be great, thanks," Alistair responded, turning even redder.


	3. The coronation

review review review please.

* * *

Back at the royal palace later that night, miraculously tidy after the attack in time for the coronation the next day, Zevran searched to find Aimayu's room. He finally found it on the top floor, guarded by an annoyed-looking maid.

"Excuse me, is this the Grey Warden Aimayu's room?" Zevran asked her.

"Yes. I'm sorry, ser, but none may enter while the lady rests," the maid replied with a sigh. Apparently others had had the same request.

"Is her condition really that bad?" he asked, with sudden stress in his tone.

"No, ser, I believe the mages fixed her up good before bringing her here, ser. 'She needs her rest', they's said. 'Don't allow anyone in, or you's can find a job elsewhere', they's said," the maid replied bitterly, "All for some stupid elf…oh, excuse me."

"Can't I just go in for… one minute, my dear lady?"

"No, ser. I would like to keep my job, thank you."

Frustrated, Zevran had no choice but to go to his room and sleep.

The coronation took place the next morning, serving to both crown the new rulers and to honor the heroes of the night before. Only the most noble of the nobles were there, along with those important soldiers who fought in the battle. Of course, Aimayu's entire group of adventurers was invited as well; Sten, Oghren, Wynne, and Lelianna were gathered together in the back, surrounded by admirers. Zevran met them there, each of the friends adorned in the finest Ferelden suits and gowns; the expensive clothing compliments of the king and queen.

"Zevran, it is so good to see you!" Lelianna said as he approached their cluster of people.

"It's good to see everyone made it out alive," Zevran replied. Of course, Morrigan had vanished, and Alistair was yet to make his appearance. "Has Ayu come down yet?"

"Not yet. We were told she would be resting for quite a bit after the archdemon drained her energy. Actually, I'm thinking about writing a ballad about this entire adventure. Everyone would be mentioned, of course, and—"

Zevran tuned out of Lelianna's rant as a sudden appearance of pink caught his eye.

Heading into the throne room was Aimayu, dressed in an extravagant dress the color of pink rose petals, compete with roses in her white-blond hair and white princess gloves.

Zevran made a beeline towards her, Sten scoffing at him as he hurried away.

_Typical elf_.

As Zevran approached, he noticed she was using another maid for support with a sleepy expression on her rosy face. She was present, but her mind seemed to wander from consciousness to unconsciousness.

"Ayu—she doesn't look well. Why did you bring her down in this condition?" Zevran asked, aggravated.

"She _insisted_ on being here, ser. They couldn't say no, she was so determined," the maid replied, looking at Ayu's half-asleep eyes with amazement.

"Fine, thank you. I'll take it from here, yes?" Zevran said, taking a hold of Ayu's hand, and wrapping his arm around her waist to support her.

"Hi, Zev," Ayu said weakly with a faint smile, as they moved through the chatting people.

"Hello, beautiful Grey Warden. Are you tired, my dear?" Zevran asked.

"Yes…but I…I couldn't miss this. Alistair would never…forgive me," Ayu said quietly.

Zevran found an empty pew to sit in, Ayu's head resting against his shoulder.

"You poor creature," he murmured as she fell asleep. "This effect better not last long."

The coronation began with the crowning of Alistair and Anora, Zevran having to nudge Ayu awake so she could watch.

She smiled at them from her seat with proud tears in her eyes.

"I'm so happy for him…" she murmured to Zevran. "Look at how far he's gotten, Zev… He was born to wear that pointy, shiny crown…"

"He _is_ quite the charmer, no? I'm surprised it isn't you up there, becoming queen," Zevran teased, nudging her playfully.

"Oh, do shut up…" she said, laughing gently and closing her eyes.

When the time came to honor the mighty slayer of the archdemon, Zevran helped the tentative Aimayu to her feet and guided her to the stone stairs. The audience burst into applause as she smiled sleepily at them, doing her best to wave as she was held between Alistair and Zevran. Oghren, already drowned in ale, let out a sloppy whistle that was probably way too inappropriate for such a respectable event. Ayu soaked up all the attention, eyes watery as she looked through the audience at her friends and companions.

_We made it, _she thought contentedly. _We actually made it._


	4. Spring

the conclusion of the story. I hope you like it. REVIEW!

* * *

The rest of the day was filled with making public appearances in Denerim, to show the people of Ferelden their beautiful savior. Aimayu rode in a palace carriage through the safer streets of Denerim, surrounded by soldiers and her companions. The Fereldens were ecstatic as she rode by, though maybe surprised that their hero was so drowsy and laid-back.

For Ayu, who was half-asleep for most of it, it was a great day as long as she had Zevran there to lean on. She always found solace in his velvet voice and woodsy smell. And he was there, until it came time for Aimayu to go back to her bedchambers for some much needed rest. Zevran spent the night in a separate room by order of the new king, to ensure that Ayu slept the whole night.

Aimayu opened her eyes to the warm feeling of sunshine resting on her cheek, filtering in from the nearby window.

She blinked and surveyed her surroundings: she was in a lavishly furnished room for the most honored guests, laying in a comfortable queen-sized bed with white cotton sheets and silk pillows. Her seemingly bottomless fatigue had finally lifted, and the darkness inside her had subsided for now.

Ayu got out of bed (she had been dressed in a noblewoman's gown, white and decorated with green vines, her hair done up in an elegant bun) and looked out the window. Spring had finally arrived in Ferelden, revealed in the chirping birds, green grass, and warm sunshine she hadn't seen for months.

Perhaps it was because she was so fixated on the delightful weather that she didn't notice Zevran enter the room. Ayu wasn't aware of his subtle presence until he wrapped his arms around her small waist from behind and pressed his lips to her neck.

"Good morning, _amora_," he said softly, smiling at her surprised expression.

"Zevran…good morning to you, too," she said bashfully, wrapping her arms around his neck. They embraced tightly for a good minute, Ayu breathing in his intoxicating scent, until she felt satisfied.

"You're feeling better now?" he asked with mild concern. "You been out of it for two days, and King Alistair is fairly worried."

"Is he?" Ayu laughed. "Yes, I'm quite all right…it's so strange, though. Everything that's happened just feels like a dream. I _did_ go to the coronation, right?"

"You did, in a sense. Part of you wasn't there for some time in the evening, but you were physically present. Queen Anora and Alistair were very pleased you came, given the circumstances," Zevran said as Ayu breathed in his smell.

"Oh, Alistair…I'll have to meet with him later to fully congratulate him," Ayu sighed and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I don't know what to do now, Zev. The Blight is over, everyone is saved, and I'm no longer needed as a Grey Warden. Should I go back to my clan? Or should I take up knitting?" Ayu joked, pressing her cheek against his sturdy chest.

"My dear Warden, you have your whole life ahead of you. Do what you wish. Of course, it must include me, because I am always part of the package, yes?" Zevran replied with a grin. "Though I'm not sure how I would fit into the Dalish lifestyle…"

Ayu smiled sadly. She guessed he had never been told about the short life span that came with being a Grey Warden. Now wasn't the time to break that news to him. Mentally, she decided to stay with him for the duration of her time on earth. She missed her Dalish family, and would visit them, but Zevran was more important now.

"Well…I _suppose_ you can come along with me for my next adventure. Maybe I'll travel to Orlais for the summer. The way Sten describes it…it must be a beautiful place," she said with excitement. It just wouldn't be right to stay cooped up in the city for so long. Ayu felt she had to do something with herself.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps… you should marry me, before the adventuring begins?" He replied coolly, tilting her chin so he could look into her eyes.

Ayu stared back, mesmerized and shocked at his sudden proposal. Zevran delicately slipped a diamond ring onto her left ring finger, and tilted his head questioningly.

"What say you, my dear Grey Warden? Will you be my wife?"

Ayu was speechless. Of course, she has expected this day would come if they both survived. But that day seemed unreachable a mere two days ago.

"I… um…" she stuttered with a shy smile, "Okay."

Upon her word, Zevran pressed his lips against hers. Ayu kissed back eagerly and allowed Zevran's tongue entry into her mouth without resistance. Their tongues danced together, savoring the taste of the other, until Ayu had to stop for air.

"I love you," she said, catching her breath.

"As I love you," he replied, grinning. "We should have sex now, to celebrate, yes?"

Aimayu laughed and pushed him away playfully. "No, ser, we should not. I'm feeling rather famished, so let's see what the royal family has to offer for breakfast."

Her eyes lit up suddenly, and she asked Zevran, "Do you think they have strawberries? Or apples… come on!" She grasped his hand and led him out the room enthusiastically, Zevran laughing quietly to himself.

_The end._


End file.
